Mousse's Grand Plan
by Incurable Romantic
Summary: Mousse comes up with yet another plan to win Shampoo, but will this one backfire with unexpected consequences?
1. The Plan

Author's notes- I've decided to do anther Mousse fic. I find myself really liking this poor myopic martial artist. For this story to make the best sense, you may want to read my story "Painful Moments", the first chapter, which deals with Mousse and Akane. Read the second chapter too, it's short. Oh and Rumiko Takahashi owns it all of course.  
  
"Ranma you idiot!"  
  
"So what happened this time Akane-san?"  
  
"You know Mousse, you're not helping!"  
  
Akane was getting rather worked up and although Mousse had never seen her hit anyone besides Ranma he was smart enough not to push her. He had been a bit sarcastic after all…  
  
"Actually Akane-san, I have an idea."  
  
Now he could see that she was paying attention, even if it wasn't a necessarily a respectable attention…  
  
"Oh, about what?"  
  
"About how we can both get what we want."  
  
"Oh and so you think you know what I want do you?"  
  
This wasn't going at all the way he thought it would. This was Akane right? He quickly slipped his glasses onto his nose. Yep, that was her- with her cute hair cut it was hard to mistake her. Wait… where'd that come from? 'Shampoo' he thought to himself and an image sprang to his mind. Odd though, it wasn't as sharp a picture as he usually got.  
  
To compensate for his poor eyesight he had the ability to store pictures in his mind. That was part of the reason he mistook objects for things that could obviously not be people. But the picture was so strong in his mind that he just figured the person was were he was looking.  
  
"Well… you want Ranma don't you?"  
  
"That pervert? Not likely!"  
  
He smirked slightly. So she was still in the denial phase. Just like Shampoo. (Yeah I know, blind faith can get old after awhile, but the poor guy needs something to believe in right?)  
  
"Still, you'd prefer to have Shampoo leave him alone right?"  
  
"Of course! I mean… she's always trying to kill me isn't she?"  
  
"Certainly."  
  
He decided not to pick holes in her story at the moment. He waited now, he knew what was coming…  
  
"So, okay what's your plan?"  
  
"We'll need to work together."  
  
"Fine."  
  
"You needn't sound so pained about it Akane-san."  
  
"Mousse, one thing."  
  
"Yes Akane-san."  
  
"Why are you calling me that?"  
  
"I thought that if we were going to be working together we should have a respectful attitude towards each other."  
  
"Stop it would you? It's creeping me out."  
  
"Very well Akane."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
They were almost at the Tendo residence, as they had been walking while they'd been talking.  
  
"Is there somewhere we can go to discuss these plans Akane?"  
  
Akane looked around.  
  
"Yeah, we can't have Ranma overhearing can we?"  
  
"It would kind of defeat the purpose yes."  
  
"Well… I suppose we could work in my room."  
  
Mousse wasn't sure about this, but he just shrugged. He wasn't Japanese, if it wasn't proper, Akane would never have brought it up he was sure.  
  
Once they were in Akane's room, Mousse told her his grand idea. It was his best yet. He'd spent weeks perfecting it, he was certain Akane would see its brilliance.  
  
"We just going to try and make them jealous?"  
  
She sounded, not awed by the astounding intelligence, but shocked.  
  
"Perfect isn't it?"  
  
"It'll never work."  
  
"Sure it will."  
  
"No it won't and I thought you were actually going to help me win Ran-" She stopped suddenly.  
  
Mousse growled in frustration and grabbed her hands.  
  
"Look, this will work! Don't you remember the reversal jewel?"  
  
'I sure do' he thought.  
  
"What about it…?"  
  
He gripped her hands a little tighter, reminding himself that he was only doing this to help make his point easier to understand.  
  
"Do you remember how hard Ranma worked to get Shampoo to notice him? If he thinks he's losing you, he'll work just as hard to win you back!"  
  
"You think so?"  
  
"He's done it before hasn't he?"  
  
"Well… there was the time he thought I was going to stay with Shinnosuke, but he acted more depressed than anxious."  
  
"And there are all the times he beat up Kuno for you."  
  
"He just does that because Kuno's annoying."  
  
"Akane."  
  
His voice was soft. He let go of one of her hands and brought his fingertips to her chin, which he slowly tipped up until she was looking at him. 'Gods she is pretty.' His glasses were in place too which gave him a very adequate view of her tense face. He wanted suddenly to make all those little lines around her mouth smooth out, those rich brown eyes sparkle, and those soft lips curve up in a smile.  
  
"This will work, I promise you."  
  
But he wondered, deep down, whether he truly wanted it to work after all. If it did, Ranma would have Akane. He would have Shampoo of course, the girl of his dreams. But… part of him, that little treacherous part, asked if maybe Ranma wasn't getting the better part of the deal.  
  
  
  
~ The Next Day ~  
  
"Oh Akane-chan, the day is so beautiful isn't it?"  
  
"Not as beautiful as your eyes Mu-chan."  
  
"Akane, you are too kind, as ever. The only that could ever match your kindness is your loveliness."  
  
The two actors were walking down the busiest street in Nerima, where they were certain to create a stir. They must've passed half the school by now, all the while giving each other such grandiose compliments that they had to work hard not to start giggling madly.  
  
"Mu-chan, sweetheart, do you think we could get some ice cream? It's such a hot day."  
  
"Of course beloved."  
  
He took her by the hand, the move that was fast becoming all too easy to do. He wondered how much of this he was acting. He would have to be careful not to let it get… out of hand.  
  
They entered the ice cream parlor and Mousse ordered them an ice cream sundae to share.  
  
"Thank you darling."  
  
"Nothing's too good for my sweet Akane-chan."  
  
There was a slight noise next to them. Like knuckles being cracked.  
  
"Am I… interrupting anything?"  
  
It was of course Ranma. He was glowing slightly, a very good sign.  
  
"Actually Ranma… you are. Mu-chan and I were just about to start on our ice cream."  
  
"I hope you don't mind Saotome, but this really sort of a… private meeting. If you wouldn't mind leaving us now?"  
  
It was almost a threat and yet not. Ranma had no choice but to stalk off in a huff.  
  
"That went well Mousse didn't it?"  
  
"Oh yes, I think he's quite jealous at this point."  
  
"Ah good, our ice cream's here. Want a bite?"  
  
Without thinking he opened his mouth and Akane popped in the spoonful she was offering to him. Their eyes met and although hers were a bit fuzzy to Mousse, he still thought he felt sparks. 'This is what I'd call getting out of hand,' he thought. 'Still, I might as well enjoy it right? It is very good ice cream.'  
  
Later that evening they were heading back to the Tendo residence, hand still very much in hand. That's when they met Shampoo.  
  
"What duck-boy doing with kitchen-destroyer?"  
  
"We were enjoying the end of a pleasant date until you came by Shampoo."  
  
Mousse was shocked by the venom in Akane's voice until he told himself for the thirtieth time that day- she was an actress.  
  
"Yes Shampoo, and if you don't mind I need to get Akane-chan home before her father starts to worry."  
  
"Shampoo no care about stupid duck-boy. He is just taking care of competition for Shampoo and her husband-to-be."  
  
"Whatever."  
  
Mousse was about to just walk off when Akane stopped him.  
  
"Isn't the moon romantic Mu-chan?"  
  
"What? Oh, yes."  
  
He couldn't make it out very clearly, as his glasses were once again on top of his head. Akane giggled softly and carefully reached up and brought them down to his eyes. The moon really was beautiful, but not quite as beautiful as the moonlight playing on her hair, and he told her so.  
  
"You're so sweet Mu-chan."  
  
Then she kissed him.  
  
Shampoo started to splutter in shocked outrage. A camera flash came from somewhere. Then Akane pulled back and gave him a dazzling smile. That pushed him right off the edge of the cliff he's been teetering on ever since she laid her lips on his in a very chaste kiss.  
  
"Shampoo deal with duck-boy later."  
  
She turned, but before she could bounce off…  
  
"His name is Mousse Shampoo."  
  
She turned back slowly, a glare of hate in her eyes.  
  
"Shampoo know duck-boy name."  
  
"And he's not a boy. He's a very handsome young man. And an excellent martial artist."  
  
She smirked.  
  
"And a damn good kisser."  
  
She pronounced that and spun around to kiss him again. His arms came up automatically to hold her. The kiss went on longer this time and her arms went around his neck.  
  
At some point Shampoo stalked off angrily. Akane pulled back and whispered into his ear,  
  
"That went well, didn't it?"  
  
Mousse didn't trust himself to speak just yet. 


	2. Akane's Turn

Part the Second- Akane's Turn  
  
Author's notes- I do intend to make this a multi-parter, but not too long. As I said none of this is mine, Ms. Takahashi would probably be scandalized by my use of her characters anyway, but that's beside the point. This chapter will be from Akane's point of view, so enjoy. By the way- I realized today that tomorrow (April 26) is my one-year anniversary of being a member of fanfiction.net.  
  
  
  
She really didn't think it work when Mousse began to tell her his idea, but now that she'd seen it in action she figured that poor blind guy had a point.  
  
Akane gently touched her lips for the umpteen time since last evening. She still had no idea what made her kiss Mousse the first time, much less the second time. It had been… kind of nice. She smiled, trying to imagine Ranma's reaction if he's been in the same position. Hell, she knew what his reaction would've been. Hadn't she seen plenty of evidence on a number of occasions? Including that time he thought he'd be sent to China if he'd just kiss her. But he didn't did he?  
  
Mousse had though. She'd enjoyed it as well.  
  
"Not too bad for a first kiss," she muttered to herself.  
  
But was it really her first kiss? There had been that time when Ranma had been in the Cat-fist… Yet she hadn't kissed him back, so it probably didn't count. Right?  
  
"Damn!"  
  
Wait a minute. Wasn't she doing this to get Ranma? She told herself that it was to get rid of Shampoo, but having Ranma to herself would be a side effect of Shampoo's leaving with Mousse. (If you didn't include Ukyo…)  
  
Was it wrong to enjoy this so much? She thought that Ranma was the only one she would ever want to kiss and yet… what was the real reason she'd kissed Mousse? She was finding it hard to separate her acting and her true emotions. 'This must be one of the hazards of acting- becoming your character.'  
  
"Akane?"  
  
"Come in Ranma."  
  
She didn't even try to hide the smirk in her voice. Ranma was hanging upside down outside her window. He slipped effortlessly in after her affirmative.  
  
"Akane?"  
  
She was slightly surprised at the uncertainty in his voice.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"I just got this from Nabiki."  
  
"How much did she charge you?"  
  
He was holding a small photograph in his hand. Akane was burning to know what he was holding, but refused to show it on her face.  
  
"It was free."  
  
That didn't sound good. When did Nabiki ever give out anything for free?  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Here."  
  
He tossed the picture at her. She caught it with one hand and brought it down to her face. She inhaled a quick breath- it was from the night before. She looked up quickly to check Ranma's reaction.  
  
He wasn't looking at her. Instead he was staring at his feet.  
  
So many answers went through Akane's head, excuses, cover-up stories, and denials.  
  
"So?"  
  
That made Ranma look up.  
  
"Bu… but Akane."  
  
"What's the big deal?"  
  
That shut him up sufficiently.  
  
"So I kissed Mousse. Did you expect me never to kiss anyone my entire life?"  
  
"Well… I thought, I mean. I never thought about it I guess."  
  
"Liar. You expected me to wait for you didn't you? You expected me to wait until you ready to use me. You play with me, and Ukyo, and Shampoo. Ranma, you have no honor when it comes to women. You leave all of us dangling."  
  
She paused for effect; her voice had been admirably steady throughout the entire speech.  
  
"I was sick of waiting for you Ranma, you've lost your chance."  
  
She stood up and held the photo to him.  
  
"Would you like this back? If you don't I'd like to keep it, it's a nice picture of the two of us."  
  
"Keep it."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
Akane tacked the photo above her desk. It was a good picture. The two of them actually looked rather sweet together.  
  
"What should I do then?"  
  
Akane closed her eyes and her grasped the edge of her desk for a second to gather mental support. Then she turned around to see those lovely eyes staring beseechingly at her. 'Not quite as pretty as Mousse's though,' she thought without meaning to.  
  
"I'll talk to my father, we can probably get them to release us from that ancient engagement wouldn't you think?"  
  
"Dunno, they were always pretty stuck on the idea weren't they?"  
  
"As long as I marry a martial artist Daddy should be fine."  
  
"You're going to marry Mousse?"  
  
Akane laughed gently.  
  
"Marry Mousse, what an idea. It's a possibility I guess, but I'm really not ready to think about marriage, I'm not even eighteen yet."  
  
"Ah… but what will I do?"  
  
"You can continue your training I guess, or you could marry Ukyo. Or even Shampoo."  
  
Ranma spun around and grabbed her arm rather roughly.  
  
"I'm not going to marry that homicidal bimbo. Ever."  
  
"O…okay."  
  
Ranma's eyes softened at her frightened face. He let go of her arm.  
  
"Did I ever have a chance?"  
  
Akane felt the tears form in her eyes at that question.  
  
"Of course you did Ranma. If you had even once shown that you wanted to be with me, that it wasn't just our father's… then, well then-"  
  
She was cut off suddenly by Ranma's lips.  
  
It was a fierce untrained kiss, with more desperation than affection in it. He pulled back and looked hopefully in her eyes. For a moment she felt at a loss. Then she let the first tears fall and leaned her forehead onto his shoulder.  
  
"Ranma, had you done that even last week it would have fixed everything."  
  
"But now…?"  
  
The answer was in her eyes as she looked up at him.  
  
"I'm sorry Ranma. I… really thought I was in love with you."  
  
"What?"  
  
She sat down on the edge of her bed.  
  
"The whole thing was a plan concocted by Mousse, so that he could get Shampoo and could win you over. He thought jealousy was a great motivator."  
  
"It is."  
  
Akane allowed herself a small smile.  
  
"But somewhere along the way I think it may have worked too well."  
  
"You love him?"  
  
"I don't know, I really don't."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
What did she mean? She thought for a moment. She had loved Ranma for months and months hadn't she? She knew now that she'd definitely felt something for the beautiful and self-confident martial artist at the beginning. After everything though… was she just sick of it all? Of being rescued by him because she wasn't good enough; of having to compete with girls who were prettier, who could cook and fight better than she could. She believed that if she worked hard enough she could learn to love him again, but then there was Mousse. Mousse was intelligent, sweet, charming, and gentle- everything that she despaired of Ranma ever being.  
  
Still… she barely knew Mousse right? Sure they'd been on adventures together, but he almost never paid her any attention, always trying to get Shampoo's notice. Maybe it was just the acting. Or was it? She'd always counted Mousse as a friend and maybe now that she had the chance to get to know him…  
  
"I just don't know."  
  
"Could you ever like me again?"  
  
"I think I could probably love you again, if I tried."  
  
"Are you willing to try?"  
  
She stared up at him. For a moment she was tempted to say yes. But something stopped her. What would loving him again accomplish in the long run? Would he suddenly get over his girl-phobia? Would he dump all his other fiancées? Would he start acting like a boyfriend? Did she want him to?  
  
"What would it do Ranma?"  
  
"Huh."  
  
That elegant reply showed so much. Ranma really didn't see a problem. She'd tried to spell it out for him before- all the girls, the fighting.  
  
"Ranma- I don't like who I am when I'm in love with you. I become jealous and possessive and unsure of myself. Can you promise me that things will be different if I love you again?"  
  
He said nothing for a second.  
  
"I… I don't know how to act around girls Akane. I never have."  
  
"That's not a very good excuse."  
  
"I know. I'm sorry."  
  
"Don't be sorry."  
  
She grasped a sudden idea.  
  
"Ranma?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
He looked up at her.  
  
"Why don't we take a break?"  
  
"A… break?"  
  
"Yeah, couples do it all the time. They separate and try spending time with other people- to see if they really want to be with each other."  
  
"So… you'd date other guys and I'd spend time with other girls?"  
  
"Yep, and I promise not to mallet you for it."  
  
For the first time that night Ranma smiled. Akane was frightened to realize that his smile didn't start her heart aflutter.  
  
"I guess that could work."  
  
"Good."  
  
They smiled at each other.  
  
"Good-night Akane, see you in the morning."  
  
"'Night Ranma."  
  
And Ranma left, via the door. Akane flopped onto her bed and softly touched her lips once again.  
  
"Damn, now I'm really confused." 


	3. Hidden Feelings

Part the Third- Hidden Feelings  
  
Author's note- Gee, this is a fun fic. I'm not sure where it's going, but hey we're all get there together won't we? Bwaa ha ha. Meanwhile… in the sane part of my mind… I'm not going to repeat the disclaimer anymore. I really have no idea how many chapters I will need, not too many though, I don't plan on solving any problems, just messing with the characters a little. Oh by the way… this is a horribly mushy chapter and well… I just thought that you should be warned. If you're the sort of person who gags at a sappy romantic moment what are you reading Ranma fanfiction for? And yeah, I know my titles are awful, gomen nasai.  
  
  
  
"Great Grandma?"  
  
"Yes Shampoo?"  
  
"Great Grandmother think duck-boy no love Shampoo no more?"  
  
"Why would I think that?"  
  
"Duck-boy kiss Kitchen Destroyer."  
  
"What?"  
  
The old woman was astonished.  
  
"That's right Cologne. I kissed Akane."  
  
The old woman whipped around and boinked the Chinese boy on the head with her stick.  
  
"And why did you do that pray tell?"  
  
The boy shrugged nonchalantly, Cologne narrowed her eyes.  
  
"Maybe because I wanted to."  
  
"Does this mean your giving up your pursuit of Shampoo?"  
  
"Dunno."  
  
Shampoo looked from one to the other, trying to understand the fast moving conversation. 'Shampoo going to start those Japanese classes again," she thought to herself.  
  
"At least use proper grammar."  
  
"Ow, watch it!"  
  
Mousse rubbed the back of his head.  
  
"I'm not going to put up with your abuse anymore Elder Cologne."  
  
"Oh no? And how are you going to do that?"  
  
"I'm moving out."  
  
Mousse emphasized the curt comment with a jerk of his thumb to where his small pile of belongings was stacked by the door.  
  
"I got a job that pays enough to move into my own place."  
  
"Duck boy do what?"  
  
Shampoo couldn't understand her own reluctance to this announcement. She hated Mousse didn't she? And yet, didn't every girl need someone to compliment her? Mousse did fill that need- that was all.  
  
"I'm leaving. Goodbye Shampoo. I'll see you around I'm sure."  
  
"What job Mousse get?"  
  
"I'm working at the high school."  
  
"Really, and what are you qualified to do?"  
  
Cologne's voice rankled him like nails scraping on a chalkboard.  
  
"I'm teaching a basic Chinese class."  
  
And then Mousse tossed his duffel over his shoulder, grabbed his other bag and left.  
  
"Mousse?"  
  
He didn't turn around; Shampoo peered out the restaurant window and watched his back move away.  
  
"Come away from the door Shampoo?"  
  
"Yes Great Grandmother."  
  
Shampoo felt rejected- a very ugly feeling. 'Stupid duck-boy, lost his chance with Shampoo.'  
  
"Shampoo, this is a good thing, now he won't be there to get in the way of you getting to Ranma and with him busy with Akane…"  
  
"Ranma belong to Shampoo!"  
  
Now the Amazon was beaming. Who cared about idiotic sniveling Mousse when Ranma was there to be conquered? Still… something didn't feel quite right. Mousse had been her first admirer, and she wondered what it would be like without his constant devotion.  
  
------  
  
Mousse refused to glance back. It really had not been as easy as he thought he'd made it look to say good-bye. It wasn't as difficult as he'd always thought it would either. 'I'm not leaving her exactly," he told himself, "I'm luring her to me." Wasn't he…?  
  
"Mousse!"  
  
He turned quickly, his long dark hair fanning around him. Akane stared, feeling an odd thump in her chest at the sight of his bright expectant face.  
  
"Akane-chan!"  
  
She ran up to him, then stopped, looking unsure. Mousse settled the uncertainty for her by dropping his bags and sweeping her up into a hug.  
  
"Are you going somewhere?"  
  
There was a tremor in her voice that intrigued Mousse. She thought he was leaving her?  
  
"I'm moving into my own place."  
  
"Really?"  
  
Akane looked up at him, her eyes shining. 'She's so strong for such a small person.'  
  
"Yeah, I got tired of living with the old bat."  
  
Akane laughed, gave him one more squeeze and let go.  
  
"I certainly don't blame you, but isn't it a rather hasty decision?"  
  
"Actually I've been thinking about it for a couple months. Come on, want to help me set up the place?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
  
  
---  
  
The apartment was small but clean.  
  
"What a darling place!"  
  
Akane was more excited than Mousse. He didn't mind, he was enjoying seeing her run around exclaiming over everything.  
  
"Yeah, it's not too bad."  
  
"How are you paying for it Mu-chan?"  
  
Akane came and sat down on the futon next to Mousse. Mousse casually draped an arm around her shoulders. Akane settled against his chest.  
  
"I got a job."  
  
"Oh? Where?"  
  
The interest in her voice was so plain and so sincere that Mousse beamed at her. She was such a wonderful girl- always so nice to everyone, even Ranma most of the time. There was no worry for him about being laughed at for his bad eyesight, or splashed and locked-up.  
  
"I'm working at your school."  
  
"Are you really, that sounds great. What are going to do there?"  
  
"I'm going to teach a beginning Chinese class, they don't have one you know."  
  
"I know, I asked about it when Shampoo first got here."  
  
"Really, why?"  
  
"I just thought it might be a good idea. Especially if she decided to follow up on that whole kiss of death thing."  
  
Akane lowered her face so that Mousse couldn't see her anymore.  
  
"Akane…"  
  
She said nothing and neither did he. They sat there for a few more minutes, basking in the warmth of trust and friendship. Akane had never felt so content. There had been those all too rare moments with Ranma to be sure, but she could never really enjoy them because she always waited for the other shoe to drop- for Ranma to insult her, for someone to attack, for a splash of cold water. She had the most bizarre feeling that they sit there all day without anyone disturbing them.  
  
Mousse had never done anything like this before. His entire life up until now had been spent trying to achieve this with Shampoo. He'd never before known how wonderful it was to have affections returned. For so many years he believed that love was supposed to be that one-sided, that the woman was the fighter, the male the lover. Akane was showing him that two people could be equal, that they could both of them could be part fighter and part lover.  
  
"I think I'm falling in love with you Akane," he whispered into her hair.  
  
"Hmmm…"  
  
"I'm sorry, did I wake you up?"  
  
"You must have. I apologize, I didn't think I would fall asleep like that."  
  
"I'll take it as a compliment."  
  
"Good."  
  
She looked up at him again. There was this strange tension in the air and Mousse realized that they were alone, in his apartment, and it was getting dark…  
  
"I should get you home. We both have school tomorrow you know."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
Akane didn't seem to be listening; her eyes were focused on his face, as if she was trying to memorize every inch of his visage. Mousse leaned down and kissed her temple lightly. He stood up, pulling her with him.  
  
"Come on sleepy-head."  
  
"Do I have to go?"  
  
Mousse looked very serious.  
  
"Yes Akane."  
  
She nodded briskly, as if clearing her head.  
  
"Forgive me, I'm being silly."  
  
"I'll always forgive you, my sweet Akane-chan."  
  
She kissed him again. Mousse wrapped his arms around her as the last rays of the setting sun came through the window and flooded the room in a dark red color. She managed to end the kiss this time.  
  
"Thank you Mousse."  
  
"For what?"  
  
"For… not insulting me, for not talking down to me, for not being afraid of me, for… being you."  
  
"You're welcome Akane, but you've given me much more to be thankful for."  
  
"Have I?"  
  
She sounded honestly confused. He cupped the side of her delicate face with one hand for just a second.  
  
"Akane, you have no idea what you've given me. The feeling that I count as a human being is a gift I've received from so few people. Not once in the whole time we've spent together have you thrown water on me, beat me for complimenting you, or mocked my bad eyesight."  
  
Akane was looking away, blushing furiously. She tried to stop him, but he grabbed her hands.  
  
"Let me finish Akane, please."  
  
She looked up at him, her eyes giving silent consent.  
  
"I've never met anyone like you. I can't believe the way Ranma treats you. You're worth more than that."  
  
This time Akane did cut him off.  
  
"Mousse, I'd rather not talk about Ranma. I have no hard feelings toward him- I don't."  
  
She sounded almost surprised by the fact, as if she was just realizing it herself.  
  
"I thought I loved him, maybe I don't."  
  
He ran a hair through her short, silky-soft hair.  
  
"Well, you have plenty of time to find out."  
  
She smiled at him, both hands clasping the one he was pulling back.  
  
"I do, don't I?"  
  
He walked her home through the moonlight. They walked close together, but not touching or even speaking- just enjoying the peace of the evening. 


	4. Nabiki

Part the Fourth- Nabiki  
  
Author's notes- First of all thanks to everyone who reviewed my work. I will attempt to use your wonderful suggestions in the coming chapters. It's a rather awkward ending for this chapter, but I wanted to get it out to you as soon as possible. I promise that the next chapter will have more Akane/Mousse.  
  
  
  
A couple of days later Akane and Mousse were still enjoying being something slightly more than friends and slightly less than a couple. Ranma, for his part, was still trying to adjust to being able to talk to girls without the worry of a mallet coming down on his head.  
  
"Um… Ukyo?"  
  
"Yes Ranchan?"  
  
"AreyoubusyFriday?"  
  
"Not if you're asking me on a date I'm not."  
  
"Oh… okay then."  
  
There was a pause, but Ukyo kept her eyes glued to her griddle.  
  
"So… Ranchan, are you going to ask me on a date?"  
  
"Oh… right. Um… you want to go out on Friday?"  
  
"Sure. What did you have in mind?"  
  
"Uh… dinner?"  
  
"That sounds wonderful Ranchan. But what does Akane think about this?"  
  
You see, Ukyo is more or less a kind hearted person, just slightly insane when it comes to Ranma, as most girls are. That includes our dear friend Akane as well.  
  
"Oh, she suggested it."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Yeah, she said the two of us should… take a break or something."  
  
"So it's true then, Akane is dating Mousse!"  
  
Ranma looked a little sullen.  
  
"They aren't dating exactly."  
  
"Oh, okay Ranma."  
  
She put a large okonomiyaki on his plate.  
  
"Eat up hun."  
  
And Ranma did just that.  
  
While he was busy consuming her wonderful food Ukyo watched him carefully. It was an odd thing, this sudden decision of Akane's. She wasn't about to complain about the new turn of events, not at all. Still, it might require a bit of snooping and she knew only one person who could answer her questions.  
  
~~~~  
  
"Hello, Tendo Nabiki here."  
  
"Yes, Nabiki- I need some information."  
  
"That is what I do."  
  
Nabiki held the phone between her ear and her shoulder as she clipped a stubborn nail back into shape.  
  
"It's about your sister."  
  
"I'm going to assume you mean Akane."  
  
"Actually, no it's about Kasumi."  
  
"Dr. Tofu???"  
  
"Uh… yeah."  
  
Nabiki sat up straight, well this was certainly interesting. Dr. Tofu calling to get information on her older sister. She, like the rest of Nerima (save for perhaps Kasumi) knew about the doc's little infatuation with the eldest Tendo girl. Still… he had never talked to her about Kasumi before.  
  
"What kind of information are you looking for Dr. Tofu?"  
  
"Well… I was wondering if you could… what I mean to say is… um… what are her favorite kind of flowers?"  
  
"Flowers?"  
  
"Yes, flowers."  
  
"Let's see… she's allergic to lilies."  
  
"No lilies, got it."  
  
"And she once said roses are over-stated."  
  
"No roses."  
  
"Try tulips- yellow ones."  
  
"Yellow tulips?"  
  
"Unless I'm very much mistaken- and I never am- those are the ones she most often buys."  
  
"Thank you so much Nabiki, how much do I owe you?"  
  
"This time- nothing. But don't go spreading that around doc, I've got a reputation to protect here."  
  
"I understand. And again, thank you."  
  
"It was a pleasure doing business with you."  
  
"Goodbye Nabiki."  
  
"Bye Dr. Tofu."  
  
Nabiki hung up her phone, sat back in her chair and smiled. Not her usual mercenary smile, but something of a…sisterly smile. Her family had always been her biggest weakness after all. She hoped this call would prove to be the turning point in Tofu's relationship with Kasumi. The girl deserved happiness more than anyone she knew. Although that poor pathetic blind amazon boy could use some help too…  
  
As if to answer her thought, her phone rang again.  
  
"Hello, Tendo Nabiki."  
  
"Nabiki, I need information on your sister's currant love interest."  
  
"Dr. Tofu?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Never mind. You must be talking about Akane."  
  
"Of course. Who else would I be talking about?"  
  
"Good point. What do you want to know?"  
  
"Weird things are happening Nabiki with Akane. She seems to have given Ranma up. For the last week she's been seen going around with Shampoo's boy."  
  
"Mousse. Yeah- I know about that."  
  
"I'll pay the usual price for the information."  
  
"Only if I decide to give it out."  
  
"Of course. Thank you Nabiki-san."  
  
Ukyo hung up. Nabiki wasn't sure if the –san had been sarcasm or not. She decided to ignore it for the moment. There were much more important things to worry about. She decided to go over once again, what she had learned.  
  
Nabiki walked over to her recording equipment. It wasn't espionage until someone found out about it right? That's what the governments go on and so it was good enough for her. She popped in the tape that was dated a week ago. She fast-forwarded until she could hear voices. She listened once more as Mousse laid out his grand plan to Akane. Her business smirk was back- not even close to her standard no, but the trap might have worked for Ranma. Nothing worked on him like jealousy. She got to the end of that tape and put in the one that was truly fascinating…  
  
"So my little sister is confused is she? I don't blame her."  
  
Nabiki put down her headphones and smirked. It was an interesting predicament her little sister was in. She started off this charade believing it would win her Ranma and it probably would have too. Then she appeared to have fallen into her own trap. Yet was it so surprising?  
  
Mousse had always been an ally to Akane, if not a friend. It was even less surprising that Mousse had fallen for her, any affection from a female would probably have been enough to do him in, what with that cold calculating wench back at the restaurant and all. Still… hadn't Akane loved Ranma? Nabiki had been so sure that she had. The signs had been everywhere. But after that many months of being insulted, pushed aside, and ignored- what girl wouldn't lose interest?  
  
Nabiki herself knew she would have dropped Ranma a long time ago, but she wasn't her softhearted little sister. She hoped Mousse would do well by her. The two of them could make a very good couple come to it. They were both so desperately lonely. The problem was… how good of actors were they? Were they really just trying to get back their respective mates or did they have feelings for each other? Nabiki of course knew most of what had happened in the last few days. She had after all taken that fateful picture that was still pinned up in Akane's room. What she didn't know however, was how serious a relationship this really was, but she swore she'd find out. She was already woefully behind in her information.  
  
~~~  
  
"Mu-chan, wait up!"  
  
"I thought you were this great runner Akane-chan."  
  
"I just wanted to give you a fair warning."  
  
"What? Why?"  
  
"Because of this."  
  
Akane was beaming as she easily caught up to Mousse and tackled him to the ground.  
  
"Caught me again Akane-chan."  
  
Mousse smiled at her as she sprawled over his chest, breathing hard. She caught his eye and pulled back- abashed. He laughed and pulled her back down again. She kissed his nose.  
  
"I never thought a relationship could be this fun!"  
  
"Neither did I my darling."  
  
"Why are you so nice to me Mousse?"  
  
He sat up, keeping her in his arms.  
  
"Because you've always been nice to me, because you're too wonderful not to nice to, and because I don't want to see the wrong end of mallet-sama."  
  
She smiled at him. He thought to himself that it was a good thing he was sitting down, otherwise he'd be in danger of going weak at the knees. Saotome was so foolish to give this up. He'd be sure to do better.  
  
"I promise, as long as you give me no reason to show it to you, you'll never see it."  
  
"That's comforting."  
  
He pulled her into a kiss then. It was from a very awkward position and it made his neck hurt a little, but it was more than worth it. After a moment they pulled apart. Mousse settled his head in her lap and Akane pulled out some homework.  
  
"Do you really need to do that now Akane-chan?"  
  
"Only if I want to pass your class. Chinese is hard! And you give too much homework."  
  
"Ah… but practice makes perfect."  
  
"Shut up and help me with these verbs."  
  
Mousse clamped his mouth shut and pantomimed something of which the gist was 'how can I help you if I can't talk?" Akane kissed him.  
  
"I suppose you can talk enough to help me."  
  
They smiled at each other, both of them realizing that not a whole lot of homework was going to get done this afternoon.  
  
"Well… doesn't this look cosy?"  
  
"Nabiki! What are you doing here?"  
  
"I wanted to check up on my little sister, I haven't seen her for awhile."  
  
-To Be Continued, of course- 


	5. Sisterly Advice

Part the Fifth- Sisterly Advice  
  
*Author's notes- This story is going on much longer than I thought it would, but no one's complaining right? I'm thinking of making the ending sad. Maybe a sort of Casablanca-type thing. But I haven't decided. If anyone has any advice feel free to let me know. And oh- by the way Mousse's class is sort of unofficial, which is why Akane can date him without legal issues. I might get him another job later on- who knows? Was there anything else I needed to add…? I guess not. On with the show!  
  
  
  
"Oh come on Nabiki, when have you not known exactly what's going on?"  
  
"Akane there is no need to be sarcastic."  
  
"I wasn't being sarcastic, I was being rude."  
  
The two sisters suddenly grinned at each other.  
  
"Okay so what's really going on between the two of you?"  
  
Nabiki carefully sat down next to Akane.  
  
"Hello, I am still here."  
  
"Of course you are Mu-chan, but I need to have a heart-to-heart with my sister."  
  
Mousse smiled at the impetuous grin on her face.  
  
"All right, shall I see you tomorrow then?"  
  
"Certainly."  
  
He squeezed her hand quick and left.  
  
"He's cute."  
  
"Nabiki!"  
  
"Come on… he is."  
  
Akane blushed and squirmed, showing that she thought along the same lines as her sister.  
  
"Yeah… and he's sweet too."  
  
"I'm glad you finally dumped Ranma."  
  
"Well…"  
  
Akane looked abashed and confused.  
  
"You mean you haven't dumped him?"  
  
Nabiki pretended to be shocked.  
  
"Come on, you know that as well as I do."  
  
Nabiki shrugged.  
  
"True, but I thought I'd give you the chance to confess."  
  
Akane sighed. Maybe her sister could help her with this.  
  
"The thing is… I think I might love Mousse, but we barely knew each other not too long ago. I mean… we knew each other, but not really. I've loved Ranma since… since almost the day he got here. Yet, he made me feel… so ugly and stupid… did he squash it out of me?"  
  
"Do you think he did?"  
  
Akane threw up her arms in frustration.  
  
"I don't know! He's not such a bad guy. There is a real sweet person under all that bravado. Only… Mousse doesn't try to hide that side of him. He's intelligent and gentle and romantic…"  
  
"And sexy."  
  
"Nabiki! You're not helping!"  
  
"Would you like me to try?"  
  
There was a pause.  
  
"How much would it cost me?"  
  
Nabiki gave a huff that was almost a laugh.  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"Then yes."  
  
She took a deep breath.  
  
"I don't think that you and Mousse have a future together."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Just hear me out."  
  
Akane just nodded, not quite trusting herself to speak. That was not the advice she'd been counting on.  
  
"I think that the two of you are just overwhelmed at having a person care about you for the first time- with no restraints and no attempts at hiding it. The two of you would soon grow tired of each other and want something more challenging. Akane- you will always want a challenge, even when it's just winning a guy. That's why you've never dated before this, because it was too easy. Ranma however, has made you doubt you abilities and you needed the chance to test them. I'm guessing Mousse is just screwed up from that purple-haired warrior princess."  
  
"But…"  
  
"I'm not finished. I also believe that Ranma needs you."  
  
"No he doesn't! He's never done anything except…"  
  
"Stop it! You know better than anyone else how Ranma hates to ask for help, hates to even think that he needs it. But he does. He needs someone who not only cares for him, but makes him work for it. That's why he's not interested in Shampoo or Ukyo- they're too compliant. He's not used to being given anything. I blame that on his father."  
  
Nabiki paused for a moment, trying to see what sort of effect this was having.  
  
"For some reason he trusts you. He probably knows, deep down, that you would never really hurt him- mallet or not. He will need you in time. Eventually he'll figure that out and he won't give you up easily."  
  
"I suppose not."  
  
"Now I'm not saying you should break up with Mousse because of Ranma. Honestly I think the two of you could very possibly be quite happy together. But that might not be enough for you. The two of you crave challenge- that's part of being a martial artist. Your relationship will eventually become predicable and both of you will feel trapped."  
  
Nabiki sat back as she finished. Akane didn't move for several minutes. She just took it all in, then…  
  
"Maybe, but maybe not. I've changed Nabiki from the girl I was when Ranma first came here. I've looked at myself when I'm jealous and I don't like it. Ranma brought things out in me that I hated about myself. Mousse seems to bring out the best parts of me. Perhaps we do need challenge, but in any good relationship, isn't there challenge? When this original passion dies, when we have won back our sense of confidence- I believe there will still be something there. I like Mousse, as a guy, and as a person. I don't think that we are doomed to break apart."  
  
"Doomed wasn't the word I was looking for Sis, but maybe you're right. You wanted my advice though, and I gave it to you. It's up to you to know what to do with it."  
  
"Thanks Nabiki. For now… I'm going to enjoy my first relationship. I'm just going to see where it goes. As for Ranma… well, I'll deal with that as it comes up."  
  
Nabiki stood up with a queer smile on her face.  
  
"You really have changed Akane. I think Mousse, or at least this relationship, has done you good. I hope it works out for you."  
  
"Works out to what?"  
  
"I don't understand."  
  
Akane stood up too.  
  
"I'm not looking for a husband Nabiki. I just want someone to hold me, to laugh with me, and to make me feel special. Whether it lasts for another week or a lifetime- I'll be glad for what I've had with Mousse."  
  
"You're growing up little Sis."  
  
And with that Nabiki walked off. Akane went home to finish her homework.  
  
~~~  
  
"Are you feeling all right Ranchan?"  
  
Ukyo was sitting at a table with the guy of her dreams- on a date! The only thing that could spoil this perfect evening was Ranma's attitude.  
  
"I'm fine."  
  
This was the fourth time he had said he was 'fine'. Still, he looked very uncomfortable. Ukyo hoped that things would be better when the food arrived.  
  
Ranma was looking out the window when he suddenly sat up straight and opened his mouth. But he clamped it shut before he said anything. He turned to Ukyo and took her hand in his. Which made her heart predicable sped up.  
  
"I'm so glad we could do this Ukyo. It means so much to me."  
  
"Really Ranchan?"  
  
There were tears forming in her eyes. Now this was what she'd been waiting for.  
  
"Of course. You're such a sweet and loving girl, not like Akane."  
  
Why did he have to start talking about her? The two of them were alone for once and he was talking about her!  
  
"Akane's not so bad."  
  
"Why thank you Ukyo, that's so kind of you."  
  
Ukyo turned around to find the subject of conversation behind her. So this was why Ranma had been complimenting her- to make Akane angry.  
  
"And Ranma, how nice to see you, having fun?"  
  
"Without a doubt. Ukyo's a charming date."  
  
"I always figured she would be. Well I'm supposed to be meeting Mousse here, but I can wait outside."  
  
Ukyo was suddenly struck by a wonderfully awful idea.  
  
"Akane, why don't you wait with us for a few minutes."  
  
She always had been masochistic. Why else would she be in love with Ranma Saotome? Of all the people she could chose, he was the one most likely to break her heart. He was also really really hot!  
  
"Oh no! I would never think of bothering the two of you on a date!"  
  
"Really Akane, come sit with us- I'm sure Ranma would like that too."  
  
"Yeah, why not."  
  
Ranma's breath sped up just the slightest bit. This was so hard! But if Akane didn't seem to miss being his fiancée, he'd be damned if he was going to act like he missed her!  
  
"Well, if both of you are sure…"  
  
"We are! Now, sit!"  
  
Akane gave up and sat next to Ukyo, as far away from Ranma as possible, this wasn't awkward at all…  
  
Akane made a brave attempt at conversation.  
  
"So… what have you guys been doing?"  
  
"This is only our first date. But before dinner Ranma took me to a movie! He knows I don't get to go out much."  
  
"That was sweet of him."  
  
"Yeah, he can be so considerate sometimes!"  
  
Akane glanced over at Ranma and let a small smile play across her face.  
  
"When he wants to be."  
  
Ranma looked at her out of the corner of his eyes. Was there a hint of disappointment there? Was that why he'd lost her to Mousse? Had he not been sweet enough? Too many questions and they didn't do him any good. Because she wasn't with him any more, she was with Mousse and he should get used to that. He had to say something!  
  
"Ukyo deserves all the consideration I can give her."  
  
He smiled tenderly at her. But he sort of felt like a cad. It took a lot of work for Ranma Saotome to feel like a cad!  
  
"She does."  
  
Ukyo looked surprised and wasn't sure whether it was a trick or not.  
  
"Thank you Akane."  
  
"We were never very good friends were we Ukyo?"  
  
"Not really…"  
  
"I hope that changes. You're a wonderful person and now that we aren't fighting over this ga-loot we should get along better!"  
  
"I'd like that too."  
  
"Ga-loot!"  
  
"Akane?"  
  
"Mousse!"  
  
Akane jumped up and hugged her date for the evening.  
  
"Sorry if I'm late."  
  
"Not at all! I just left too early."  
  
"Well, shall we eat first or go see an early movie?"  
  
Akane glanced at the table and saw Ranma's rather tight grip on the edge. The slight glow was a dead give away for tension too.  
  
"Why don't we… go see the film."  
  
She casually led him away by the arm.  
  
"Bye you guys, have a nice dinner!"  
  
'Little chance of that now,' thought Ukyo bitterly. She looked over at Ranma and sighed- he was watching the two of them laughing as they left. This wasn't going to work was it? He was too much in love with HER.  
  
But Ukyo wasn't one to give up. If there was a way to win Ranma's heart she'd find it. It would be decidedly easier to do it now that Akane seemed to be happy with another guy. Perhaps Ranma would give up eventually.  
  
The food arrived.  
  
"Hmmm… this is really good. Here Ranchan, try a bite."  
  
She held up her fork to him. He looked at it blankly for a moment then grudgingly opened his mouth. She put it in and smiled. 'Somehow I'll get him to love me. Somehow.'  
  
*To Be Continued 


	6. Temptations and Confessions

Part the Sixth- Temptations and Confessions  
  
*Author's notes- This is… a somewhat darker chapter. A little… different from the others. I wrote this after a very moody and lonely bus ride. Please don't hate me. It will all work out. I promise. Just wait, I think I may know where I'm going with this. Possibly…  
  
  
  
"Ranma did you have fun?"  
  
Ukyo and her date were walking back to her house. Ukyo thought it would be a lot more romantic if Ranma didn't keep looking around.  
  
"Uh huh."  
  
"Ranma they're not anywhere near here."  
  
"What?"  
  
He was looking at her now, his face puzzled.  
  
"Oh come on, I'm not stupid! I know exactly what you're doing! I know that you're looking for her! Well she's not here! I can't believe you! She's over you and you can't accept it! Why can't you forget her? Why can't you love me?"  
  
Whoops, that last one had just slipped out.  
  
"Wh…what?"  
  
"I just want to be needed Ranma. I want to be loved. I want someone to look around for me! I want to know that if I left… I'd be missed."  
  
There was a really awkward pause.  
  
"Ah to hell with it. Just go take her back Ranma- no one else could ever take her spot in your heart. You're the only one who doesn't know you in love with her."  
  
She turned away from him, not wanting to show the tears in her eyes. Damn it all, why was she so weak? When he spoke he was so close that she felt his voice tingle down her back.  
  
"I know that I love her Ukyo, but that doesn't mean she's the only one I can ever love. Love is a wonderful thing you know- when one street ends you just turn on to another one. Ukyo…"  
  
He put his strong and yet surprisingly gentle hands on her shoulders and turned her around to face him. He leaned down and kissed the hollow of her cheek. Then he whispered into her ear,  
  
"Ukyo… will you be my avenue to love?"  
  
It wasn't the most romantic sentiment she'd ever heard, but she hardly cared. She didn't- couldn't answer with her voice. Instead she answered him with a kiss- one filled with all the pent-up sexual frustration she had amassed during the last several months. For a second Ranma did nothing and she mentally cursed herself, maybe she'd heard him wrong… But then his lips warmed under hers and she felt a flood of passion run over her, nearly driving her to her knees.  
  
"Ranma…"  
  
Ranma moved his lips down to her throat.  
  
"We should… go inside."  
  
Ranma briefly looked up from his exploration of her collarbone to see that they were in fact standing outside Ukyo's store. He picked her up in the classic hero carrying damsel move every guy seems to know and pushed open the door. The lights were out.  
  
Ukyo was laid lightly on top of a small table in the restaurant. Ranma lay down on his stomach beside her and stretched one arm over her. She reached up and grabbed the collar of his shirt and pulled his face to hers. Their kiss was even more tantalizing this time. One of her hands moved to his back and she ran it up and down his perfectly muscled torso. At the same time, the hand that wasn't supporting Ranma's weight was massaging Ukyo upper arm, she moaned and it moved down a little.  
  
She stood up suddenly and beckoned him to her. She walked the flight of stairs to her room, looking over her shoulder to see if he would follow.  
  
She was offering herself to him. Ranma was dense, but not so dense that he didn't know that. For a moment he stood, indecisive. He didn't think this was right, as he had no intention of marrying Ukyo. But there were two things that tipped the scale- one was the sudden urge of hormones (remember, Ranma was a teenage boy, even if he was a terminally shy one) and being offered such a thing so easily was getting harder and harder to resist. He could've though- he had before, but there was a second thing… The image of Akane jumping up to hug Mousse was burning bright in his memory. He walked toward the girl standing at the top of the stairs. Who needed that clumsy tomboy? He certainly didn't.  
  
~~~  
  
"Akane-chan, really is this such a good idea?"  
  
Akane just laughed.  
  
"It might not be a good idea, but at least it's not a bad one!"  
  
"Are you calling my idea bad?"  
  
She laughed again and kissed him lightly.  
  
"Yes."  
  
Now it was Mousse's turn to laugh.  
  
"Okay, you're right, it was an awful idea. However… I don't know. I've never played this game before."  
  
"It's not really a game Mu-chan."  
  
"Oh?"  
  
She took his hands and pulled him to the floor with her.  
  
"No. It's very simple we just tell each other one secret each."  
  
"Does it have to be a painful secret?"  
  
"Of course not."  
  
The two looked at the other, secretly wondering if they had any secrets to tell each other anymore.  
  
"Well… you go first."  
  
Akane opened her mouth to protest, but Mousse stopped her with a kiss.  
  
"No fair!"  
  
"It's perfectly fair my dearest. Now go."  
  
Akane thought for a moment.  
  
"Well… it's kind of foolish…"  
  
"Have I ever thought anything about you was foolish?"  
  
"Not that you've told me, no."  
  
They laughed together, but Mousse was waiting.  
  
"Oh fine! I'm… I used to be… um… do you want to know why I started martial arts?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
Akane looked down and a slight blush flooded her cheeks.  
  
"When I was little- about eight or so- I saw this TV show. There was this scene where some man… he… this guy raped this woman."  
  
"And that's why…?"  
  
"Partly. I went crying to Kasumi, since my mother was already dead then. She told me that it was just a TV show and not real. It calmed me down for awhile. But then…"  
  
She trailed off. Mousse took her hand and waited patiently.  
  
"I've always been afraid of rape. I know I have an over-active imagination, but it's not all my fault. A couple months after I saw that show I went to go buy a couple groceries for Kasumi. I passed this condemned building and heard screams from inside… I went to check."  
  
She drew a couple deep breaths.  
  
"There were a bunch of guys in masks- I think from some gang or Mafia or something. They had her on the ground and they were… you know… raping her."  
  
Mousse squeezed her hand as tears started to run down her cheeks.  
  
"I got out of there really fast before they saw me and ran home. I was so upset when I got home that no one could calm me down. I was in hysterics. Daddy called Dr. Tofu. He came and put a couple pressure points on me that knocked me out. When I woke up I didn't tell anyone what I had seen. But a couple days later I asked Daddy to start training me."  
  
A bittersweet smile appeared on her face.  
  
"After getting him to calm down- he was rather worked-up over the fact that one of his daughters wanted to follow the family trade- he did. I worked really hard in order to be strong. I didn't want any guy to be able to have that much power over me. I almost welcomed the attempts of those boys to defeat me at school before Ranma came. It gave me a chance to prove everyday that I was the strongest, that no one could hurt me like that…"  
  
"And then Ranma came."  
  
"Yeah, then Ranma came. And he was so much stronger than I was. I was so frightened. I'm just glad Ranma turned out to be… well… Ranma, and not say… Kuno."  
  
Mousse said nothing; he just pulled her to him and guided her head to his shoulder. She cried softly for several minutes. Finally she looked up.  
  
"It's your turn."  
  
"Okay Akane. And now that I know about… now… I think it's time someone told you this. I thought maybe Ranma would… but he never did. I wonder now if there was some sort of… anyway…"  
  
"What is it Mousse?"  
  
There was the briefest of pauses as Mousse tried to decide if it was his place to say this. He figured that if no one else had by now, he could.  
  
"It's about that little pig of yours…"  
  
"P-chan? What does P-chan have to do with…"  
  
"Wait. Don't say anything. Just let me say this, the whole thing. Okay?"  
  
Akane nodded- now confused and highly curious. Mousse took a deep breath.  
  
"It's not really a pig. It's that Hibiki character. He's cursed, like me, and like Shampoo."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Yeah, but wait! Akane!"  
  
Akane however, had bolted straight up, was soon standing, and from standing it was only a few muscle movements to running flat out toward the Tendo home.  
  
"Damn!" 


	7. Confrontations

Part the seventh- Confrontations  
  
Author's notes- Wow, this fic is turning out to be much much longer than I meant it to be. But all these issues just keep coming up and I keep needing to deal with them. And besides, I'm still not exactly sure how to end this. Although I'm starting to have a couple of ideas. Anyway- enjoy.  
  
  
  
"Ranchan."  
  
Somehow that name took on whole new meanings when it was said it that voice. Ranma was confused and started to regret his coming up here at all. It was one thing to make out with a girl, but this was something else entirely. Fighting the flood of hormone messages being sent to his body he pushed himself off the bed and grabbed his previously discarded shirt.  
  
"I'm sorry Ukyo, but this isn't right."  
  
Ukyo sat up, hatred now vying with the lust shining in her eyes. Hell truly hath no fury like a scorned and horny teenage girl.  
  
"Right? You're talking to me about what's right? I have waited for you for so long Ranma! I love you! I want this. Don't tell me what's right and what's not."  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
"And don't apologize dammit!"  
  
She was now off the bed as well, staring at him. She was half naked, but didn't seem to care.  
  
"What do you want me to say?"  
  
Ranma was losing it, as he always did, around a girl. He had no skills to deal with this and all he really wanted to do was run away. He knew however, that if he did that he would never see her again.  
  
"I want you to say nothing you idiot. I want you to take me in your arms, kiss me until I can't think anymore, and then make love to me."  
  
"I can't do that. You know that I can't do that."  
  
"Why the hell not? It's not that hard, I believe people do it all the time."  
  
"It wouldn't be right Ukyo because… because my feelings aren't… I mean.."  
  
Ranma's voice was anguished, but not as anguished as Ukyo's soon became.  
  
"You don't love me! You never loved me did you? You bastard- here you were playing with my affections all night and you never loved me at all. Was this part of your plan? To get into bed with me? Did you just chicken out?"  
  
Ranma grabbed her hands.  
  
"Ukyo, you are my friend. My very best friend. I will always love you."  
  
"But not the way I need you to! Why didn't you end it earlier Ranma? Why didn't you just tell me to leave?"  
  
"Because…"  
  
He trailed off. This was the first time he'd ever really thought about it. He knew on some level that keeping all three girls around was hard on everyone- even him. But he hadn't really ever tried to get rid of them. Why?  
  
'Maybe because you craved the attention,' whispered some little voice inside of him, full of mockery. 'Perhaps you are afraid of not being good enough. Perhaps the lavish attention the girls throw on you is a way to keep yourself from doubting who you are.'  
  
He mentally told the voice to shove it and tried to explain once again to Ukyo.  
  
"Because… I, I wanted to be your friend."  
  
"You're so full of shit Ranma. Get out."  
  
And so he left.  
  
Ukyo collapsed on her bed and pulled the blankets around her. She had been so close. She thought that if she could just make him realize that he wanted the same things she did that he would… If he had slept with her he would've stayed with her. That was the kind of guy he was. But she couldn't even get him to sleep with her. He truly didn't love her. That damn Akane. She had him so completely and she didn't even want him. She could be everything to Ranma and yet all he wanted was a friend. A friend who gave him free food.  
  
"Perhaps it is time for a change."  
  
~~~  
  
"Ryoga! May I have a word with you?"  
  
Ryoga unfortunately was currently in pig form and rather dense as usual as he hurtled into Akane's arms.  
  
"Well… P-chan, how nice to see you."  
  
The silly boy did not notice the ice that was dripping in her voice, or the battle aura that got considerably larger as he started nuzzling her where he had no right to nuzzle.  
  
Akane marched towards the bathroom.  
  
"Come P-chan, you're rather dirty. Let's give-you-a-bath."  
  
It was around now that the lost boy realized that all was not hunky-dory. The small black creature twisted in Akane's arms- trying madly to free himself.  
  
"I don't think so P-chan. You're absolutely filthy! We must wash you all clean and get rid of all the dirt!"  
  
Ryoga of course had only one thing to say to this-  
  
"Bwee!"  
  
Translated that meant- Oh shit I'm going to die, she knows! How could she know? I bet Ranma told her! Damn you Ranma, this is all your fault!!!!!  
  
The two of them had reached the furo by now. Akane unceremoniously dumped the piglet in the bath and turned away- not wanting to see the truth.  
  
"Akane… I'm…"  
  
"Shut up Ryoga."  
  
"But Akane… you have to understand!"  
  
"No! Shut up Ryoga!"  
  
Akane whipped around to find a rather naked Ryoga in the tub, but she didn't care.  
  
"You lied to me. You were supposed to be my friend!"  
  
"I am your friend!"  
  
"No you aren't! A friend does not pretend to be something else in order to sleep in a person's bed! You sick twisted pervert!"  
  
"It wasn't like that Akane!"  
  
She slapped him. He turned to look at her- shaken. He had expected the mallet. The slap took him completely by surprise. It was not her usual choice of violence. Then he saw something that wretched deep in his confused little soul- she was crying.  
  
"I trusted you. You were the one who would always listen to me. I think… I think I knew long ago that you were P-chan. But I didn't want to believe it. You were such a good friend to me. I needed a friend. Ryoga… Just leave."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Leave now. Don't come back."  
  
"But… Akane."  
  
"Get out of here!"  
  
"I love you!"  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
"That's why I did what I did! Because I loved you! I've loved you since the very beginning!"  
  
It was actually that simply to Ryoga. He saw her, he loved her, and would have her. Even if it meant sleeping in her bed as a small furred mammal. It was okay, because he was in love with her. All's fair in love and war after all.  
  
"It wasn't love Ryoga. It was jealousy. It was yet another way to get back at Ranma. You hated him, he had me, and you decided that winning me would hurt him. But it doesn't matter now. Because he doesn't have me."  
  
"No, now we have each other."  
  
Akane turned around to see Mousse standing in the doorway.  
  
"I'm glad to see you haven't killed him yet Akane."  
  
A half-smile appeared on her face.  
  
"You? You took my Akane?"  
  
"No Ryoga. What we have is between equals. It is a mutual thing, do you understand?"  
  
"I'm not yours you pervert!"  
  
"Akane… Ryoga, do you understand?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Then perhaps Akane is right and you should just go."  
  
"I won't let you have her!"  
  
Ryoga (forgetting that he was totally naked) rushed at Mousse. Mousse for his part very calmly shot a couple chains at him and stood staring at the enraged and now rather trapped boy.  
  
"Anger doesn't help fighting. Get some clothes on and leave."  
  
Akane dumped a pile of his extra clothing that was located behind some towels. Yet another clue that she had always refused to think about.  
  
"Get out of my house Ryoga. Get out of my life."  
  
Akane left, with Mousse coming after her. Outside Akane turned and threw herself into his arms. Then the sobbing began.  
  
"I am so stupid!"  
  
"No, my love, you aren't."  
  
When Mousse checked the furo minutes later, Ryoga was no where to be seen. He wondered if it would stay that way. Akane for her part didn't care. Still… Ryoga was a strong martial artist, who was prone to depression, and didn't always notice when there were other people around…  
  
-To be continued 


End file.
